Makanan Terakhir
by Selang Regulator
Summary: Wow, sekarang aku berpikir pada diriku sendiri. Gadis itu menghina setiap orang yang berjalan di hadapannya?/complete


**DISCLAIMER** :

Vocaloid © Bukan Milik Saya!

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s), tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD dan KTT, AU, maybe, terinspirasi dari cerita yang saya baca, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Maaf jika ada kesamaan judul, cerita, nama, dan seterusnya, itu hanya kebetulan belaka

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **SUMMARY** :

Wow, sekarang aku berpikir pada diriku sendiri. Gadis itu menghina setiap orang yang berjalan dihadapannya?

.

.

.

 **[[** 「 _ **Makanan Terakhir**_ 」 **]]**

.

.

.

Sebuah speaker masih lantang berbicara, lalu lalang sebagian orang bagaikan segerombolan semut. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada tembok dibelakang, sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulut. Iris crimsonku menatap sekeliling

Kereta melintas dengan cepat, menerbangkan beberapa kertas yang ikut terbawa angin. Rambut pirangku sedikit terkibas, membuat diriku harus merapikannya kembali. Mataku tak sengaja menatap seseorang gadis, dengan rambut sian yang panjang bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Seragam sekolah yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya memeluk lembut beberapa buku yang berada dalam dekapan, bibir ranum itu bergumam, seperti merapalkan sebuah kata.

Hanya gadis itu yang menjadi objek tatapanku saat ini, dirinya tengah duduk tenang pada bangku panjang yang tak jauh dari diriku. Tak lama, seorang wanita paruh baya melintas dihadapannya.

"Babi," dengan jelas telingaku menangkap apa yang dia ucapkan. Wow, sekarang aku berpikir pada diriku sendiri. Gadis itu menghina setiap orang yang berjalan dihadapannya?

Aku tidak bisa berasumsi tentang gadis itu, entahlah, sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Kemudian, seorang pria dengan kemeja kerjanya berjalan dihadapan gadis itu.

"Manusia," ucapnya. Manusia? Untuk ini aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya, sudah jelas pria itu adalah manusia. Apakah ada yang salah dengan gadis itu?

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, aku mulai melangkah mendekati; menuju salah satu bangku yang kosong. Gadis itu, masih dengan suasana tenang tengah duduk pada bangku diujung dariku. Untuk apa mendekati gadis dengan iris bagai laut Ocean itu? Jelas. Untuk lebih lanjut mendengarkan gumaman anehnya yang menarik bagiku; walau terkadang tak masuk akal.

Aku gerakkan tangan kiriku, menatap jam hitam yang melingkar dipergelanan tangan. Pukul 12 tepat. Berarti sudah sekitar 10 menit aku mengawasi gadis cantik-Akh! Maksudku gadis aneh itu. Baiklah, aku tidak bisa mempungkiri, dia memang cantik dimataku, walau aneh. Lalu, seorang pemuda berjalan didepan gadis itu.

"Sapi," bibirnya kembali berucap. Sapi? Orang ini terlalu kurus untuk dikatakan sapi. Dia lebih terlihat seperti bebek bagiku. Oh, mengapa diriku ikut berpikiran seperti gadis itu? Lupakan saja. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria gendut melintas dihadapanku hingga ke gadis itu.

"Kentang," ujarnya. Aku mengira dia akan mengatakan orang-orang gendut dengan sebutan sapi atau babi.

Pada hari ini, saat aku kembali menatapnya, aku tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan tentang gadis bersurai sian itu, dengan kata-kata yang membingungkan miliknya. Dalam waktu, aku terus meperhatikan gadis itu selalu, terkadang bibirnya dengan jelas mengucapkan 'ikan', 'kambing', 'jagung', atau apalah pada setiap orang.

Dan sekarang, rasa ingin tahuku sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Seketika, sebuah keputusan melintas dikepalaku, 'kenapa tidak mencoba melintas atau mendekati gadis itu?' Ok, itu pemikiran aneh, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan langsung kepadanya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" tanyaku setelah berada dekat dengan gadis itu. Dia menoleh, menatap diriku dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

"Tentu saja," sahutnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut. Baiklah, singkirkan dulu pemikiran tentang batapa cantiknya gadis itu, Yohio. Sekarang kau harus fokus pada rasa keingintahuanmu yang meluap itu. Fokus Yohio. Fokus.

"Roti," ucapnya terang-terangan setalah diriku duduk disampingnya. Aku? Roti? Aku langsung menatap dirinya.

Dia. Gadis itu. Menatapku masih dengan senyum. Sementara diriku menarik nafas, perlahan hembuskan keluar dari mulutku.

"Bolehkah kutanya maksudmu menyebut diriku-"

"Roti," potongnya. Aku hanya berdiam, menatap dirinya disamping kiriku, "Itu adalah hal terakhir yang kau makan Yohio-san,"

"Ha?" aku mengkerutkan keningku. Roti? Hal terakhir? Dan bagaimana ia tau tentang nama-

"Jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku mengetahui namamu..." perkataan gadis itu menggantung, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sesuatu didada kiriku, "...Sudah tertera disana," lanjutnya

Aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku pada baju seragam sekolah. Disudut kiri terdapat sebuah tulisan. Kanade Yohio. Sebuah nama yang terbordir dengan benang berwarna hitam. Ingin rasanya aku menghantamkan kepalaku pada tembok terdekat.

"Ano...Boleh ku tahu namamu?" aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakam hal itu padanya.

Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Biarkan.

"Hatsune Miku, senang bertemu denganmu," Miku, dengan riang menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah diriku. Dengan pelan, aku membalas jabatan tangannya tersebut. Kehangatan terasa tersalur melalui tanganku.

"Kanade Yohio, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Hatsune-san," balasku. Iris crimsonku tak henti-hentinya menatap sosok ini dihadapanku. Taklama, tangan kami tak lagi saling terpaut, melapaskan kehangatan yang hanya berkisar hitungan detik.

"Kenapa kau menghina setiap orang yang melintas dihadapanmu?" tanpa kusadari bibirku mengucapkan kalimat itu denfan langsung.

Mampus! Aku bisa berpikir kalau gadis itu mulai membenciku karena sikapku yang lantang. Miku memasang wajah bingung. Keheningan menyelimuti diantara kita berdua.

"...Menghina?" bibir Miku mulai bergumam jelas.

"Akh! B-bukan maksud ku berkata-"

"Aku tidak menghina mereka," perkataanku kembali dipotong oleh Miku, aku sedikit mulai kikuk akibat Miku yang kurasa menjadi salah paham akibat perkataanku sebelumnya, "Itu adalah sesuatu hal terakhir yang mereka makan, semua itu kenyataan yang kulihat,"

"Ha?!" Ok, gadis ini telah berkali-kali membuat diriku mati kebingung. Baiklah, itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku masih tidak percaya akan perkataannya yang baru ia ucapkan.

Kenyataan? Darimananya? Dan diriku sedikit teringat tentang sesuatu yang aku abaikan sebelumnya.

"Jadi, roti adalah makanan terakir yang ku makan?," aku masih tidak percaya dengan ini. Maksudku, ini sesuatu yang aneh. Gadis mulai itu mengangguk.

"Jika kau tidak mempercayainya juga tidak apa," sahutnya, membuat diriku menerjapkan mata. Ya, untuk diriku sendiri hal ini tidak bisa masuk ke akal seenaknya. Aku tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, membiarkan kita diam dalam keramaian. Yah, dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya.

.

.

Malam sepi dengan di temani ribuan bintang yang menggantung di langit gelap. Aku melangkahkan kaki melewati jalan trotoar dan beberapa lampu jalanan yang menerangi, sesekali meregangkan tubuhku yang pegal. Berlatih drama untuk festival sekolah sangat melelahkan, terlebih harus memerankan dua orang dalam satu panggug.

Kemudian aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perutku. Aku lapar. aku memperlambat langkahku, kemudian merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas, mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil yang menampakkan roti manis, aku sempat membelinya di kantin.

 _Roti adalah hal terakhir yang kau makan, Yohio-san._

Sekarang langkahku terhenti. Seulas senyum menghias. Gadis itu benar-benar membuat diriku kebingungan setengah mati. Namun rasa takut sedikit menghantuiku. Roti ini beracun? Ataukah memang takdirku akan mati setelah memakan roti ini? Lupakan semua asumsi itu, makanlah dan terima takdir yang ada. Perutku sudah berteriak meminta makan.

Tanpa terasa di sepanjang perjalanan, roti yang kumakan tinggal setengah, dan aku belum merasakan apapun tentang ajal yang menjemput. Mungkin semua ini hanya kebohongan belaka dari gadis itu. Berusaha menakut-nakuti, mungkin. Di sebuah gang kecil nan gelap aku terhenti, menatap ke arah dalam gang tersebut. Dua orang yang tengah berkelahi? Entahlah, yang jelas aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Walaupun ada satu lampu rumah yang menerangi, tapi itu masih tidak menjangkau penglihatanku.

"Hei!" seruku. Membuat salah salah seorang di sana menghentikn kegiatannya, namun seorang lainnya jatuh terkapar.

Orang itu melangkah perlahan. Memasuki naungan sinar lampu yang kecil itu dan langsung membuatku terkejut. Sangat malah. Dengan pakaian formal dengan kemeja yang kini terlihat kotor, menatapku dari kejauhan. Orang itu yang aku lihat di stasiun kereta sebelumnya. Orang yang tak luput dari ucapan gadis itu.

Dengan mulut bersimbah, orang itu perlahan melangkah mendekat. Membuat diriku bergetar ketakutan, dan tanpa ku sadari aku melangkah mundur terlalu menjauh dari trotoar. Tak lama aku merasakan sebuah terpaan sinar yang sangat terang menyinari diriku. Aku menoleh, dan sebelum itu aku melihat seorang gadis itu tengah berdiri di bawah lampu jalanan yang menyinari. Miku. Melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author

Yuhuuu~ Tor balik lagi dengan cerita…Misteri? Supranatural? Yang jelas ini bukan Slice of Life :v *Dor* Ya, sesekali buat cerita misteri =w= namanya juga belajar. Akhirnya pake sudut pandang pertama TwT selama ini sudah ku nantikan*terharu*

Hayo~ Ada yang tahu sesuatu dari cerita itu? Tor gak bakalan mhasih tahu, biar Readers tahu sendiri-/UDAH! GAK USAH BANYAK BACOT!/ *disambit karet gelang*

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis, **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator**.

 **-** **「** **When's the next time you'll come back?** **」** **-**


End file.
